Hope in the darkness
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: "I couldn't breathe. The darkness was swallowing us whole and I knew it was hopeless, but I couldn't give up on that hope. I needed to save him. I had to. I owed him at least that much; because He had been there for me. I had to do this, so no matter the consequences I would remain here with him in this broken paradise." AU
1. Chapter 1

So I don't own 7Ghost. If I did I probably would've given the ghosts more screen time...

Anyways. I don't own 7Ghost!

·······························································

Kapitel 1: prologue

······························································· ·······························································

It's always the same. Every night he dreams of his father and of his uncle. He doesn't remember what his dreams are entirely about, but what he does recall are their faces and pure, pure, white snow and silver roses. He sees seven others watching him, speaking to him, but he doesn't hear them. He up opens his eyes jumping only to realize that he was dreaming.

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

They wake up to each morning holding each other's hands terrified that if they were to let go of the other everything would vanish and they would find themselves back in that cold bone chilling darkness. They share the same dream always with each other besides the other five others standing besides them. They see a boy watching them, but he disappears before they can speak. There's snow in the dream but it's not pure snow-There are some silver roses growing randomly around the dream.

Somehow they both know that buried underneath this calm and beautiful landscape there is something, Someone, dark and evil waiting. Waiting to make their move.

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

They know when the brats have that dream. They've both come to understand, and break down, the mask they wear. And while they too wear masks they don't need to with the brats. Each morning since the first day they received qui Rêve the both of them wake up early to make breakfast and make everything seem as comforting as possible. The annoying pest comes by too now more often than not. Sadly it is so, but seeing the smiles and relaxation of knowing that they are safe was worth dealing with a pest.

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

She comes by often seeing the kids' haunted looks and their tightly gripped hands. It didn't take long for her to connect the dots on the first day. She comes by bringing the unhealthy sugary sweets that she knows the other two hate. She purposely pokes fun at them trying to relieve the younger ones of their dreams it seems to work and by the time she realizes it she's already moved in and is now officially part of this makeshift family.

Even though she has said she didn't want a family not after her last one she doesn't mind becoming an older sister for the kids. It's a nice feeling in fact.

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

He wakes up in cold sweat the sun barely rising and the nightmare still waltzing around in his mind. He sighs and dresses getting ready for morning mass. He recalls the nightmare with perfect clarity sending chills down his back. He shakes his head and walks down the multiple staircases and hallways until he reaches a set of large broad wood doors.

He pushes the doors open making a soft screeching sound as they part. The beginning of morning light streams through the colored glass painting the church in warm colors of green, pink, and yellows. He pauses looking back the staring at a statue of the Death God Zehel. He scoffs before turning around and walking away.

·······························································

······························································· ·······························································

A soft voice whispers in the wind. A pristine feather dances within its grasp.

Fly to where the moon shines

Let my wings glide

Across this broken paradise

Show me where the sun will rise

Where there was warmth and love

Show me where the Eagles fly true

and free tonight

Fly to where the moon shines

Let my wings glide

Across the open sky

To where the seagulls fly to

Across the open ocean

Show me a shooting star to make a

wish come true

Tell me what it is you wait for in this

Lonely paradise

Where the moon shines cold and

bitter nights

What is that you wait for

A long time ago I used to know

the answer

but I've been alone

for the longest time

I've watched life go on

Day by day

I watched the Eagles

soar through the sky

I've seen the seagulls come and go

across the open ocean

I've seen a shooting star and wished

with all my might

I've stood here waiting, waiting for

that which was forgotten

My wings were silently searching for

the Hope of that Freedom

throughout this

endless eternity

I tried to fly

but my heart had been ensnared

by chains I made for myself

I watched the Seagulls come and go

across an open ocean

I watched the Eagles soar through

the sky

And I thought to myself

One day I will fly free of these boundaries

And Feel the warmth of the sun

sifting through my feathers

I will glide through an open sky

free of my worries

Until then I will remain here waiting..

...in this everlasting paradise with no end...


	2. Chapter 2

To guest: I'm so glad you likes the first chapter! Thank you for the review. =3

I don't own 7Ghost

···ensnared····························································

Kapitel 2: Traveling

······························································· ·······························································

Messy brown hair the color of warm chocolate with eyes the color of dark tree leaves with the sun illuminating them. Skin lightly tanned from being outside and a feminine like body many would think this to be a girl, but they're wrong. This is a boy around the young tender age of fifteen. He wore a black jeans, collar neck high long sleeve, dark brown shoes, and a thin silver chain holding a cross.

Besides him was a much taller man with spiked blonde hair the color of wheat stalks illuminated by a setting Sun, eyes the color of the ocean, and skin lightly tanned.

He wore a long black coat the sleeves having been ripped off, a collar neck top underneath, black jeans, and combat boots. Hanging on his neck was a silver chain a cross hanging from the center.

The two males glared at one another.

"And I say we should have accepted the caravans invite!"

The blonde looked annoyed, " Yeah! And what give away our whereabouts when we- you!- need to avoid that Ayanami guy!?" The brunette looked frustrated but gave up arguing knowing the blonde had won this round.

He crossed his arms and sighed. The blond looked at him smugly.

"Y'know brat is not like walking for another few hours is gonna hurt you," He ruffled the brunettes hair walking farther ahead as the other tried fixing his hair.

"Frau!" He ran trying to keep up with the other.

"Yah brat?" Frau asked lazily, not seeing the kick aimed at his head.

"How long is it going to take you to remember my name?" Frau rubbed the back of his head whispering something about "Annoying brats".

"I'll keep calling ya a brat till you grow a few inches ." A vein could be seen pulsing from the top of head as Frau teased him about his height despite already being fifteen years old.

He walked further ahead arguing with Frau as the continued traveling.

······························································· ·······························································

They arrived in a small town nearby the boarders of the second district by nightfall renting a single room with two beds deciding to only rest there for a few days.

The two were lying in their respective beds turned away from one another but neither one asleep.

"Frau," Teito called out to his companion. He received a small "Yeah, brat" in response.

"Do you think we'll find the other ghosts?"

There was a long silence that lasted a few minutes before Frau decided to answer.

"I dunno brat. The reason we ultimately split up was because we couldn't stand one another. It's really gonna depend on you; whether or not they'll want to come with us, or if they even want to be found."

A pause. "Hell it even took me a couple of months to wrap my mind around the thought of traveling with you to go find those bastards."

Teito remained silent his eyes softening with what appeared to be sadness.

"But," his voice was so soft it would be impossible to hear,"Weren't there good times too...Times that you miss...?" For a second he recalled all the annoying, yet great, times Mikage pulled some stunt that would magically involve him. He smiled quietly tears gathering at the edge of his vision.

Frau heard his question and simply replied with a quiet, "Go to sleep brat." They closed there eyes and slept.

······························································· ·······························································

·······························································

Inside in another hotel room talking was a young man with copper colored hair, circular frames, and a dark colored coat carrying a large bag while smiling at the young girl with rose pink hair and eyes wearing a fancy red dress will frill like cuffs.

"Today's performance was a great success don't you think?"

Her response was a small musical sound of agreement. He chuckled softly.

"Yes. Tomorrow will definitely be a busy day. Best get as much rest as possible."

Again her response was a low tired musical note.

"Good night Razzet."

The lights turned off.

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

My wings are silent

flapping wildly as I try to break away from these thorns

These roses are strings wildly pulling at me

controlling me

My body is not mine

Not mine to move

Not mine to love

I am simply a doll moving at my owners will

My strings are those of wild vines spiked with ruthless thorns

The siren sings calling me to her and I find that I can no longer fight against these strings that have ensnared me


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3:

I'm so sorry for the late updates but I went brain dead with this chapter so I decided to work on my other fanfic hoping I would know what to write. I haven't so I apologize if this chapter is really short and really sucky. TT^TT

So to be honest too. This chapter and chapter 4 were supposed to be up weeks ago! Unfortunately I was abit lazy and I was trying to figure out how to keep my italics and bold since they wouldn't stay when I pasted them. Well now I'm just taking the hard road and posting them sorry to my beloved fans! I hope you'll enjoy these chapters!

I don't own 07-ghost if I did all you'd see would be yaoi.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Teito woke up the next day to an empty stomach growling and to a fluffy pink rabbit dragon chewing on his head. He screamed.

"MMMMMIIIIIKKKKKAAAAAGGGGGEEEEE!"

The little dragon grinned. Hopping off Teito's head. Teito glared at the creature an angry vein popping out into display above his head.

Meanwhile Frau was in the shower trying to ignore them.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"So what are doing today?" Teito asked while stuffing his mouth with a meat bun. Meanwhile Frau drew in a long breath of smoke.

"Dunno, brat. I wasn't the one who decided to go searching for those pompous bastards." He shrugged. Teito glared at him looking allot like a demon.

He stomped on Frau's foot before walking away in a random direction. Frau hissed in pain turning to glare at the direction of Teito, but instead of seeing the short brunette he was met with a pair of copper brown eyes.

He went stiff; his left hand clenching itself hard to the point his veins showed.

"Castor."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Teito was simply walking around the town exploring when Mikage suddenly took off into a random direction. Chasing after the small pink creature Teito accidentally bumped into a girl with pink hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you...," He trailed off noticing the girls circumstance. Surrounding them were lecherous looking men. Teito knew perverts when he saw them. Pulling the girl behind him Teito glared at the men in front of them.

/

/

/

Teito clapped the dirt off his hands and sighed. Lying together in a pile were the men surrounding him and the girl. The girl gave him an owlish look but her expression soon changed into one of smiles. She took his hand into hers and lead him away from the pile of men and back into the lighter part of town.

/

/

/

"Dammit!" Frau cursed as he was forced farther back into the sewers Castor's dolls continuously coming at him. Castor stood at the entrance the light of the moon highlighting his features. The two had been at this for almost the entire day. Their fight moving from one spot to the next till they entered the sewers.

"You know I never expected to see your face again after what happened last time," Castor said moving his glasses up. Frau gave a 'hmp' of agreement busy destroying the dolls that were trying to kill him.

"Well certain circumstances," Frau grunted, "Have convinced me of trying to find you bastards!" He threw the dolls back against the walls aiming for Castor, but totally missing.

Castor 'hmm'ed. "And what, if I care to ask, are these 'certain circumstances'?" Frau didn't answer too busy with the dolls to do so. Either way Castor didn't want to know. Knowing Frau he probably went looking for them just to annoy the crap out him. He left the sewers and continued his search for Lazzet.

/

/

/

Having spent an entire day with the girl, who Teito still did not know the name to, he figured that either the girl was mute or something else entirely. Either way it wasn't his business to pry into others life's, most of the time. Besides it's not like he could just leave her alone not after the last several occurrences with groups of older perverted men ganging up on them trying to get to her.

It just wouldn't sit right with him if he just left her alone. So here he was walking around town in the middle of the night holding a random girls hand while trying to find Frau and more importantly Mikage. Curse that damn Dragon for going off on its one leaving him alone in some place he didn't even know that well we're it would take a long time to find him.

A vein appeared above Teito's head. He felt the girl behind stop before running up ahead of him. He held out his hand to stop her but froze midway. In front of him holding Mikage in their hands was a pretty normal looking guy if good looking by some girls standards. The moonlight casting a large shadow in front of him. The girl was hugging him and making musical sounds while vividly waving her hands and pointing towards him.

He caught the older males eyes and Teito saw him. Saw what he truly was. The moons shadow was that of a reaper it's self and it's scythe held down in pose that spoke of submission, but the moment their eyes caught the reaper woke up.

/

_"Castor," a soft spoken voice called out, "Why do you think we Reapers exist?" _

_"..."_

_"I have my own thoughts about the reasons why, but I want hear yours. What are your thought?" _

_"...I think Reapers are simply monsters that take away those you care about." _

_"Hmm~ I see...then what do you think about us? What do you think about me? About yourself?"_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 7-ghost. if I did there probably would've been more female ghosts and more pairings and more romance involved within the plot.

so yeah...I couldn't start chapter three because I couldn't think of anything, and this was the reason why. Originally Ch 4 was supposed to be chapter 3 but as you can see that didn't happen...

which by the way I've been debating over I should have yaoi in this or no? I mean I want to but at the same time it's like it wouldn't fit well. So what do you my dear readers think?

·······························································

Kapitel 4: Street performance

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

·······························································

Teito woke some time early in the morning to the sound of someone singing. He looked around rubbing the sleep out his eyes only to realize that he wasn't in his own room and that Frau wasn't with him. Once he realized that he became more alert.

Looking around he noticed three things about the room.

1) It was mysteriously empty

2) the room was really dark

3)...There was a life size doll besides him watching him and others hanging on the walls.

He screamed loudly when he saw the third.

············································································

Frau staggered away from the sewers covered head to toe in stinky sludge with pieces and specks of dust from broken doll parts hanging on his clothing. He wore an annoyed expression on his face. In front of him, cornering him, was an army of dolls. His face darkened and an evil smirk adorned his handsome face.

"Damn you Castor! I swear I'll kill you when I see you again!"

························································································································································

Teito awoke once again only to scream once again when he saw the dolls. His panic was short lived when a hand found its way on to his shoulder. He turned around quickly instinct taking over. He grabbed the person's wrist and gracefully flipped the person over him.

The person hit the ground with a 'thud'. Teito sighed; until he realized what he had done. He panicked reaching over to the person he had thrown over himself.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He heard the person chuckle before sitting up.

He noticed that the man wore a plain simple navy blue Chinese dress robe with white pants and black shoes. He had peach colored skin and copper like brown hair with matching colored eyes. His smile was big and carefree. Teito blinked.

"Haha. It's alright. I suppose that should have been expected."

Teito looked at him owlishly confused what the man meant. The other seemed to have noticed his confusion.

"Well it's quite obvious that you've had some training in the military and that you've been trained to react to any movement behind you. I have some experience myself in that matter." He smiled and dusted himself off.

Teito sighed in relief when he realized that the other wasn't angry with him. Looking around the room once more Teito realized that it wasn't completely filled with dolls. There were some outfits and other things lying around. He looked back at the older man.

"So um, can I ask where I am?" Teito scratched his head embarrassed to have no idea where he was at and who he was with. The man harmlessly chuckled and smiled friendly at him.

"My apologies, my name's Castor Cravatta, and we're currently at an inn called the Ricollegare." Teito nodded his head grateful to know where he was at and who he was with now.

"Thank you," he said smiling at Castor.

In the back of his mind he felt as if he had forgotten something about this man. Something important.

························································································································································

Lazzet was very happy to see that her new friend had finally woken up. Even if he had woken up screaming. She couldn't blame the boy. It was very difficult getting used to Castor's unusual hobby of making dolls. The man was obsessive with making them. It even freaked her out sometimes. But, that was what made Castor, Castor.

Still she felt bad that Castor had used his powers to knock him out, but Castor had told her to trust him so she should. Castor wouldn't hurt him that she was sure of, but she was curious to know why he had done what he did. It was all very strange. She released a tired flat note her head spinning abit in circles.

That's when she heard footsteps coming towards her room. Castor had decided to leave the boy his room saying how he didn't need it since he didn't sleep very well. She knew the reason why he didn't, and it wasn't like she could change his mind. He had made a choice and Castor was one to always stick by his choices. Even when he really regrets them.

························································································································································

Teito really wonders how he got into this situation. One minutes he was talking with Castor being introduced to Lazzet and then bam! He's outside wearing some fancy looking outfit that looked like a piñata puked all over it. The outfit itself was a complex piece of ribbons and frills.

The colors were bright and gave a sense of joy. Unlike the one wearing the so called ridiculous outfit. Teito glared back where Castor smiled cheerfully back, and if you asked him that smile was a bit too cheerful for his liking.

He turned around and sighed one last time. Then he started handing out flyers for the performance. Secretly he was excited to see what would happen.

············································································

Castor turned around seeing Lazzet mock glare at him and pout. She sang an annoyed sharp note at him. Clearly stating her disapproval of dressing Teito out as he was and making him work for them. He chuckled if just a bit darkly. She sighed and shook her head fondly.

That's when the crowd began to build up. He became more serious.

"We should start being ready," he turned to Lazzet and ushered her away to her room in the inn to start getting ready. He turned back around looking directly at Teito's back as if seeing something that wasn't even there. His eyes narrowed a dark shadow casted over his eyes, his shadow expanded.

············································································

He turned around quickly feeling as if something was reaching out towards him. When he turned though there wasn't anything but Castor smiling and waving at him entering the Inn to get ready. He sighed. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Either way he still had a job to do and he still needed to go find Frau.

'**Honestly, though! Where the hell is he? Usually he'd find me in no time flat!' **His brow furrowed in worry.

············································································

Frau staggered through the town a bunch of people rushing past him saying something about a puppet show and how there was a man matching Castor's description. He glared at nothing just the mention of that man's name made him pissed. He grinder his teeth and followed the crowd.

What he hadn't expected to find though was the damn brat. He facepalmed. This was gonna make things very complicated if Castor already charmed the boy. With that thought in mind Frau chuckled at the irony that they would face if Teito met Lab or Karte later on.

············································································

Teito had finally run out of fliers by the time the third showing started. He made his way through the crowd wondering what it was that Castor and Lazzet were doing to be drawing such a crowd.

It took awhile but eventually he got to the front where he could see them. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. Lazzet was standing to the sides singing while Castor stood in the center masked and cloaked strings of blue energy extending from his fingers while making the life size dolls move.

Teito stared amazed caught with the audience. He was charmed.


End file.
